


Captured>

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [35]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, Guns, Hostage Situations, M/M, Swearing, being held captive, sex., threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt hostages for HC-bingo, fear for dark bingo, anal plug for 50kinkyways and #24 handcuffs for lover100. Not many things can make being held hostage in a bank worse, apart from having to hide getting turned on because you're wearing handcuffs and your lover put an anal plug in you that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured>

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not too dark.

Hostage, they are being held hostage in a motherfucking bank and fear is so thick in Tommy's veins it's almost all he can feel. The only other thing he's feeling is arousal, not because of the situation, he's not turned on by being held hostage, but it's a few other things. Like the handcuffs the masked men had put on them all, being handcuffed to Adam and to a metal bar? Maybe it shouldn't be a turn on when they are in a bank that's being held up, but it is.

　

And then there is the bigger reason he's feeling more than fear in a hostage situation, like the handcuffs weren't enough to hit his kink. The biggest reason he is turned on is because after they had sex that morning, Adam had slipped an anal plug inside of Tommy. With heat in his eyes, Adam had asked if Tommy would wear it out while they went to do some errands. 

　

Tommy wasn't going to agree at first, well he likes to think he isn't as eager to play around with slightly kinky things as he is, but all it had taken was the memories of tour to creep into his mind. Nights he'd gone on stage with a plug in his ass and often Adam's come as well. It had been a tease for both of them, slow torture, but they always knew they'd be going straight to a hotel room or Adam's room on the bus after. Every time they played with a plug on stage, it wouldn't be long before Adam pulled out the plug and replaced it with his cock. The plan for today had been similar: do a few errands wearing the plug, go home and let Adam fuck him slow and deep and so fucking good Tommy would scream his voice hoarse.

　

They'd almost been finished when their plans were taken out of their hands. Three men came in with guns and masks over their faces. Tommy had felt fear racing through him, but he wouldn't hide behind Adam when his lover tried to shield him with his body, instead he took Adam's hand and tried to swallow the fear.

　

And then the handcuffs had come out and now Tommy is half hard while being half out of his mind with fear. The hostages are all handcuffed together and handcuffed to solid objects. Tommy and Adam are sitting on the hard floor and it doesn't help with the plug at all. The masked men have gained access to the vault and they seem happy enough not to hurt the hostages if they get what they want. It doesn't take away Tommy's fear thought. He doesn't know if it would be worse to be alone. It would be scary to be a hostage in a room full of strangers, but at the same time, Tommy would rather be alone here if it meant Adam being safe somewhere else. He's more afraid that Adam will be hurt than he is afraid for himself.

　

"Do you think the police are coming?" Adam asks softly.

　

"I don't know, maybe if someone managed to trigger an alarm," Tommy looks around the room. He can see a lot of fear on the handcuffed hostage's faces, including the guard who is across the room. They'd taken his gun away with pressing the barrel of some scary looking automatic weapon to his head. Tommy had seen the fear on his face as he let them take his weapon. He had known better than to fight. Once his gun was gone, he was the first hostage to be handcuffed. Tommy doesn't blame anyone for not playing hero. He wouldn't try right now if he thought he could, too many guns, too much risk. There are children in the bank, some crying as they cling to their parents and siblings. If even one of the men started firing, it could be beyond a disaster, families ripped apart by bullets and fear makes Tommy's chest feel tight.

　

"I'm sorry I made you come here today," Adam whispers.

　

"Don't be stupid, you didn't make me do anything and you could have never known we'd end up being taken hostage," Tommy hisses back, holding onto Adam's hand despite the handcuff. He loves this man, more than anything and it's a stronger feeling than the fear. Stronger than the mixture of embarrassment and arousal caused by the handcuffs and anal plug he is wearing.

　

"I love you so much," Adam looks like he wants to lean closer, but the hostages have been told not to move and Adam doesn't, holding his body still.

　

"Tell me that again when we get out of here," Tommy says instead of saying it back. It wouldn't be the first time they had said it to each other, but Tommy doesn't want Adam to say them now because he fears that they are going to die as hostages.

　

Adam nods slowly and Tommy tries to smile through the fear and after that, all he can do is wait, wait because he is a hostage and he's handcuffed and there is nothing he can do. The helplessness makes the fear worse, but at least it keeps a leash on his arousal from the plug. 

　

It feels like they are sat on the floor, handcuffed for forever, but eventually the men with masks are heading for the doors, big black gym bags full of money and seconds after they walk back out of the front entrance of the bank, Tommy hears the squeal of tires. He guesses that it might be the masked men in the get away car. With their captors gone the hostages start to speak, the fear starting to leave them, but it feels like another forever before the police come to free all the hostages. The handcuffs being gone are a relief and Adam has to get his hands checked, his handcuffs were on too tight and he has cuts around his wrists, but the paramedics say the damage is only on the surface. Other than a few scraped up wrists, the hostages are all unharmed, even the guard.

　

Even though no one was hurt, Tommy's still never felt so much fear in his life and he feels like he is living through it again when he gives his statement to a cop with a note pad, Adam never leaving his side and Tommy is glad, he doesn't want to be alone. The fear is all but gone, but he still feels off balance. He can't believe he was taken hostage, it feels like a dream, like something that happens on TV not real life. But it is real, his racing heart is all the proof he needs of that. 

　

The hostages all make their way to the police station for a second interview and to look at mug shots, even though no one saw the robber's faces. Tommy is all too aware of the plug in his ass as he sits and looks at blurry pictures from the banks CCTV cameras and tells his story over and over. He doesn't have much to tell. He was walking out of the bank with Adam, but before they could leave there were guns, men in masks, fear, handcuffs. He doesn't think any of the hostages could have seen anything that would help. But one of the women working at the bank had managed to slip a dye pack into one of the bags of money, so Tommy hopes that her bravery will lead to the robbers being caught. 

　

When he finally stumbles into his and Adam's apartment, all he should want is a hot shower and to fall into bed, but that isn't what he wants. He crowds into Adam's space and claims a quick kiss.

　

"I've been wearing this plug for hours," He growls against Adam's lips, because the plug had been Adam's idea, so even though Tommy agreed, he's blaming Adam for how horny he feels now that the fear is gone, now that he is no longer a hostage but a free man.

　

"Want me to take it out?" Adam asks, heat in his eyes and Tommy thinks they need this, after something so scary, after fearing for their lives, they need to be together, to touch and feel, to feel something good.

　

"Yeah and I want you to replace it with your cock," Tommy breaths out.

　

They don't even make it to the bedroom. They strip on the way to the couch and Adam pulls out the plug slowly, carefully, tosses it carelessly away and then he's inside of Tommy and finally he feels like himself again, settled in his skin in a way he hasn't been since the bank. It's fast and rough, wild thrusts and sloppy kisses, panting words into each other's skins and Tommy comes first. He's been on edge for such a long time and Adam inside of him, Adam's hand around his cock, it feels so much better than the plug and cold metal handcuffs. 

　

Tommy holds Adam close, kissing his neck as Adam races toward his climax. Biting down lightly when Adam jerks, comes, calling Tommy's name and it is exactly what Tommy needed, to be close to his lover like this. They lay together, neither of them seeming to be the one to pull away first. Tommy holds on to Adam tight, like he's still afraid he could lose him.

　

"I love you," Adam says again, before pressing a soft kiss to the delicate skin under Tommy's ear.

　

"I love you, too," he doesn't fear it will be the last time they say it anymore and he knows he means it more than anything.

　

He also knows that he will never look at handcuffs the same way again.

　

The End.


End file.
